Fame
by indigenousbleu
Summary: THE Edward Cullen rolls into town on his American tour. Bella doesn't really listen to his music. Edward's interested in her but will her boyfriend Jake put a stop to that? GIVE IT A SHOT! R&R. All Human ExB Eventually
1. Meeting Her

Fame Chapter 1- Meeting her

**Fame Chapter 1- Meeting her. **

**Disclaimer- Why would I be on fan fiction if I owned the incredibly sexy Edward? **

**Yes yes, Im writing another story. Big deal. I still have Sex Lies and Online Dating to publish as well- DON'T STEAL THE NAME. So heres the story : ) enjoy!**

"We are now presenting the one, the only, EDWARD CULLEN!!"

I walked towards the stage right on cue- greeted by hundreds of ear piercing screams. This was the usual routine on my SOULD OUT American tour. This was our last stop, Forks, Washington- before I went home back to England. I walked up to the piano and spoke into the mike.

"Hello. I'd like to debut my new song "Bad Day" Here. I hope you like it."

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carrying' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carrying' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carrying' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday...)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

I smiled as I heard the crowd roar with applause. This was going to be a good show.

0o0o0o0o. THREE HOURS LATER .o0o0o0o0o (how do you do the line thing?)

After the show, I headed backstage to meet my lucky winners of a radio contest. I walked dressing room and changed into some jeans and a loose polo shirt. Walking out of my dressing room I was greeted by a girlish shriek.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!" She screamed.

"Well, Hello. What's your name?" I asked.

"J-J-Jessica." She stuttered. She seemed to go into a trance and said. "You're the first boy I'll jump on (**lolllll!**)" then she passed out.

"JESS!" I heard someone scream from behind me. Rushing from behind me I saw a pale skinned, brown haired girl rush to her side.

"Jess breath! Come on!" She slapped her in her face and she finally came too.

"Thank God! Don't ever do that again!" She turned to me and gasped before speaking. "I'm sorry- this happens to her whenever she sees a celebrity. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to shake- I took it greedily. This girl was so- intriguing. I would have been lying if I said I didn't feel electricity when our hands touched. After letting go-after what felt like centuries I spoke to Jessica.

"Would you like to go get some free souvenirs and signed things from the FAN ROOM? I emphasized FAN for a reason. But obviously she didn't get it.

"Okay!! It was nice meeting you Edward! Come on Bella!" She called. My face dropped. I don't know if she noticed but she replied.

"I'll be there in a few Jess." I immediately got excited. I ushered her over to my dressing room where I guided her to the couch. "So" I asked "How did you like the show?"

She started blushing. "Umm… it was good I guess. No offence at all but I'm not really into your genre of music. But if I was it was AMAZING." She flashed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"OMG, Bella!! You've got to see this!! Edward Cullen's Underwear!!" she chuckled-

"Well, I guess I gotta go. Thanks for talking with me Mr. Cullen." As she began to walk off I called out.

"Wait! Call me Edward. I know this is a tad forward but can we exchange numbers? I'm coming back to America in 3 months and would like to see you again."

She smiled. "Sure. Gotta Pen?" As I handed her the pen she wrote down her name and number in a clumsy scrawl that suited her perfectly. I handed her my card.

"Call anytime." I waved goodbye and headed outside to my limousine. As I was walking away I heard a small clink on the tile. A small silver cell phone had dropped. I looked and realized it belonged to Bella. I cheered internally knowing I would see her again.

Whoever this girl was I could sense I was falling for her. Hard.

**Hehe. So this is another story. This chap may be crud but I was sorta debating to make Edward Forward- Shy or in-between. Next chap is in mostly bella's POV. Tell me if u like this please. Idk if anyone's done it but if they have- I'll prob delete this. 5 reviews? Please? More updates this week. And 2 new storys**

**Much Love**

**-LANNA :D**


	2. Hello Again

Fame El Chapter Dos

**Fame El Chapter Dos! - Hello Again**

**Disclaimer- do you really think if I owned Edward he would be with Bella?**

**Hello bay-bays!! I'd firstly like to say …MUFFINS!! lol just kiddin. I mean thanks. Seriously. You guys are a little something called amazing :D. This bad boy got 88 hits!!15 reviews!! 20 Alerts!! and 11 faves!! So thank you again. I hope you like this chapter. You guys r my new heroes : but you haven't reached my level of amazingness yet :P so I hope you enjoy!!**

On the way home Jessica kept on rambling on about Edward.

"Bellaaaa! Can you believe we actually met- THE Edward Cullen??" she kept on asking.

"Ya Jess, its amazing it is." I replied dryly.

"Guess what Bella," she leaned over into her purse. "I snuck his underwear." She smiled with glee. I couldn't help but laugh at that. When I reached home I said my quiet goodbye to Jess and strolled inside. I glanced over to the clock on the wall once I was inside _11:42 p.m. _Mom and Dad were probably still asleep. I creeped up the stairs as silently as I could up to my room. There I took out my loose grey flannel pajamas and laid them out. I walked into the bathroom, took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. Since it was so late at night Charlie had turned off the hot water- oh joy. The only time when I really needed hot water, but in a strange sense the freezing water almost calmed me more. After I had changed and brushed my teeth I curled up into a ball in my queen sized bed and began to dream of Edward Cullen.

**THE NEXT MORNING………**

When I woke up it was 8:53. I jumped out of bed and threw on a scruffy pair of ripped jeans a plain white shirt and a black hoodie. _8:59. _No time to eat. I jumped in my truck not even bothering to brush my tangled mess of a hair. My truck whined in protest as I pushed it harder- trying to get to school. When I finally reached school I parked and jumped out running as fast as I could to Homeroom. Being me, naturally I fell. Slowly trying not to fall again, I power walked to homeroom trying not to trip again. I reached there just as the bell rang- so in other words all my running was for nothing. For the rest of the day Jessica was gushing about Edward and how he and she "got it on" in the closet and he gave her his underwear for proof. I was going to object but I didn't want to burst her bubble. It scared me that I actually felt a pang of jealousy as she was lying to all of our friends. I slipped it to the back of my mind, it wouldn't bother me.

Walking towards the lunch table with my salad and red bull in hand, there was Jake waiting patiently for me. I couldn't help but smile at that. He and I had been dating for 2 years. He had told me many times that he loved me but I would never answer directly- only "Ditto" I know it hurt him but I wasn't sure if I really loved him. As I sat down at the table he greeted me with a very passionate kiss- that I liked- I liked it a lot. But once people started wolf whistling we stopped. I sat down in-between him and his sister, Alex.

"Hey Babe."Jake said to me.

"Hey." I replied, digging into my salad.

"Where were you last night? I tried calling you like 20 times, but I only got voicemail." He asked.

"Well that's weird," I said, beginning to check my purse. "I swore I had it when I left the concert last night. Oh crap, I must have left it." I sighed.

"Well, it's no use trying to get that bad boy back. It'll be gone like that." She snapped her fingers as example. God I loved Alex.

"Umm you guys, we got to get to class." Said Jake. He moved his hand around the room showing we were the last ones left.

"Eek! Let's go Lexi!" I pulled her out of her chair and waved a quick goodbye to Jake, rushing to Biology- grateful it was my last period. Last year the previous seniors petitioned that Gym was overrated and wasn't needed for the seniors-so now my clumsiness doesn't have to kill anyone! Yay Me! Hehe.

I was running in to Biology to find Jessica showing off Edward's underwear to Lauren and Angela. One look at Angela and you could tell she knew Jess had stolen them. But Lauren looked completely taken.

"Oh em gee! Jess, was he as good as he is in my dreams? And I don't mean like Mike good **(yes she is a hoe bag who has done mike-sue me.) **I mean like umm…. Ok well I don't know who else well but you know what I mean." She babbled on.

That was why I didn't talk to Lauren anymore. She and I used to be like 2 peas in a pod until she started sleeping with boys and insulting me if someone dumped her for me. I didn't really pay attention in class- only answering questions when needed. I had to go get a new cell phone after school- I was thinking about if I could afford a nice one. When the bell rang I walked slowly out of the class my butt still sore from sitting on the stool for so long. When I walked outside I got the shock of my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There he was standing in next to an incredibly buff guy with black curly hair **(wink wink). **When he saw me he lit up and pointed me out to the guy with curly black hair. He nodded. Edward walked into his limo shutting the door behind him while the incredibly buff guy was walking towards….. Me!

"Hi!!" he said happily. "I'm Emmet, and you must be Bella?"

I nodded.

"Cool! Nice to finally meet you, Edwards been raving on and on about you- even in his sleep! But don't tell him I said that I might get fired. Well come on now. We're dropping you home!" He grabbed me up bridal style ignoring my kicking and screams to put me down. Once we got into the limo he finally dropped me on the very comfortable leather seats. I huffed.

"Well Hello Again." said the quiet musical voice that could only belong to Edward.

**Okayy so I was gonna do it longer but lanna es sad sad.:( mi brother had appendicitis and got it taken out yesterday. But since he's so little- he's like only bone, they had to do it manually and he hasn't eaten since :( but on the upside he has a kick ass scar!! lol. So I'lll ask forrr 10 reviews? Not so hard babezz ;. Not gonna update anything else until I do a lot like love- working on that now factually.**

**Okay sorry for my rambling. Lots love and kickass scars **

**-lanna love. :) **


	3. OMG Its Edward Cullen!

Fame Chapter 3- OMG its Edward Cullen

**Fame Chapter 3- OMG its Edward Cullen!**

**Disclaimer- I wished I owned Edward, but I wish I owned Eminem as well.**

**OMG people. I am so pumped. Okay so since I live on a little rock on the carribean- we have something called carnival. Also known as batabano its like a parade. So its pretty much people dressed up in skimpy costumes dancing in the streets drunk grinding on each other. BRILL isn't it? So me n my bestieee "heh-laney" and my other bestiee named alex were dancing and crap when this HUGE float with reggae music pumping and people getting sprayed with a hose and- waving flags. We merged ourselves in and started screaming and dancing when the crowd like parted and the hose was right on us-WE GOT BLASTED!! N then this guy was gonna start grinding on alex but she moved- n she's like 12 and he was what 24?? Damn I love batabano. Well sorry this is long but I needed to vent :P ENJOY!!**

"Umm hi?" I said even though it sounded like more of a question.

"So, how was your day?" he asked with a smile on his face- Emmet laughed. I could tell it was an inside joke.

"Err, Good thanks. Can I ask why I'm being kidnapped?" he laughed.

"Silly Bella! Your not being kidnapped, I'm merely returning your cell phone, and dropping you home." He handed me an iPhone with a purple studded case.

"Umm, as cool as this is, I'm afraid this isn't my phone. I don't even think my phone is worth a ¼ of this." I said.

"It's okay. Just keep it. And besides your phone fell into the toilet- so I needed to get you a new one" he said with a smile. That didn't seem possible.

"Now how exactly did that happen?" I questioned thinking he was lying.

"Well, when I went home that night I went to use the bathroom and rested your itty bitty little cell phone-which by the way has no reception whatsoever- onto the thing above the toilet. So as I was doing my… business- Emmet strolled in naked, not knowing I was in the bathroom. So that made me scream because seeing Emmet naked isn't very pleasant. In my attempt to run out, I jumped up so the phone fell down the already flushing drain. I tried to get it but it was already down the drain. Emmet ran out of the room and came back in a janitor's outfit saying he was "Mr. Plumber!" **(Loll) **– And sang a very catching theme song that had to do with cookies. He attempted to find your phone by sticking his hand down the drain but obviously it got stuck. So he jerked his hand up as far as he could which ended up pulling the toilet off the floor and pulling out all the plumbing. So we ended up getting drenched with dirty water and now I have no plumbing." He finished.

I almost peed myself laughing. When I finally composed myself I asked, "Wait. Why does Emmet live with you?" I leaned into the mini-fridge and took out a coke.

"Oh, he's my brother." He replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, spitting out a mouthful of coke onto Emmet.

He chuckled, wiping the coke off his face. "I know, it's so obvious I'm the better looking brother." He said grinning from ear to ear. That made me laugh so hard, that I didn't realize we had reached my house. As I was getting out I realized I didn't want to leave Edward and Especially Emmet.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I blurted out. Immediately I started to blush, Edward smiled at that.

"Love too." He replied.

"Yayy Food!" screamed Emmet. (**Loll)**

As we were walking up the stairs to my house you could hear my mom scream,

"OH MY GOD! ITS EDWARD CULLEN!"

**Lol so another short chapter, Im sorta just gaining my thoughts. Sorry ppl. I also have to do a report on Shakespeare. Its on his life and every one of his plays- any help? Many thanks for 108 Hits and the eleven reviews. heres the awesome people who now hold a special place in my heart. First review was the bottom to top.**

TwilightNerd  
Amber is a Jasper's girl  
minipoison  
shopaholic92  
Edwrd4ever  
bellaluver  
orange219  
russian-girl-712  
Twilight-Vampire-Angel  
PoisionedRoses  
Mrs. Quincy

**So thanks for reading! This is sorta a filler. Oh and it cracked me up writing about edwards night with emmet :P 10 reviews please. A lot like love next!!yay!! oh and by the way- about my new storyies they will be up AFTER I finish tainted love. It kills me to know ive procrastinated so much. Okay welll**

**Lotsa love and drunk people dancing with each other**

**-LANNA :D**


	4. Bella's always wanted to be a singer

Fame chapter 4: Getting to know each other

**Fame chapter 4: Bella's always wanted to be a singer**

**Disclaimer: pleaseeeee?**

**Howdy! So ya, I just saw "what happens in Vegas", eeek thanks for the 15 reviews- you guys r amazing. I have a new storys : **_**Forever Whole and Sex Lies and Online Dating. **_**You should really check them out. Well enjoy ; oh and I know renee is very out of character but for my story it works**

As we walked up the stairs towards the house, you could here my mother scampering about the place. Walking in, you could see my house was a mess, things were everywhere. My mom appeared at the top of the stair case with a mud mask on her face, hair rollers in her hair, pulling up her jeans and only wearing a black push up bra.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed and ran into her room. My dad rushed out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. He didn't even bother to say hello, and just ran up stairs. He was screaming so loud that you could hear him from downstairs.

"RENEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I'M MAKING MYSELF LOOK ATTRACTIVE- DID YOU SEE THE GOD DOWN THERE?" Edward chuckled at that. "OH CHARLIE DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU KNOW TECHNICALLY WERE SEPERATED- SHEESH." She kept on yelling.

Off instinct I immediately buried my head into my chest blushing furiously. When I finally had the courage to look up my mother was walking down the stairs with her hair falling loosely down her back wearing a red dress that came up to her mid thigh. Even though it was so obvious she was going through a mid life crisis- I had to admit she looked good.

"Well Hello there Mr. Cullen, What a pleasure to have you here."

I wouldn't take my head out of my lap. It was way too embarrassing. As I listened to them talk over music and such I looked over to my dad. I smiled at the scene I saw, Him and Emmet were sitting on the couch, cold beers in hand- Emmet was screaming thanks to the current touch down. At that moment my mom graciously added me to the conversation- there was no tension in the air whatsoever, besides for the slight grumbles Edward earned from my dad.

When it started to get late I gave him a look that screamed "Try and get out of this." My mom was rambling on about how I was this close to being the child of Jon Bon Jovi. Edward nodded.

"Renee. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to go if I want to catch the Hotel Room Service. They're actually quite lazy." He said smiling a little.

My mom looked like a kid who just got her toy taken away. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Edward?" she said.

Edward didn't even look at me. "I'd be delighted."

Over dinner, they're was an awkward silence, that even Emmet couldn't fill. When Edward and Emmet stood up to leave my mom started.

"Wait! Did you know that Bella's always wanted to be a singer?"

"Mom!" I whispered harshly but she still went on.

"And next year she was supposed to job experience, but since she knows you and I don't really mind if she misses out the last semester of school. Can she tag along with you in the recording studio and such?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

I was glaring at her with so much hatred Satan would have flinched. Edward looked like he was thinking about it when Emmet started yelling.

"Please oh Please Edward!! It's sooooo boring on the road with you, and Bella is really cool. Please?" I smiled that he thought of me the same as I did him.

Edward nodded his head and smiled. "Sure, we leave tomorrow at 9am, be ready." And with that he walked out the door. Instead of being happy like I should have the only thing I was wondering was.

How was I going to tell Jake?

**Yes, yes im a lazy bum who wont write more. Ya I get that a lot but im really not in the mood today okay people? I have a majour hangover- and lets not even discuss how I got it. So lets say 10 reviews? 15 if im lucky? : if you do it'd mean a ton. I'll try and update more often- I promise. Gone baby gone next, if amber is on…..?**

**Thanks!**

**Peace Love And Barbequeee**

**-LANNA!**


	5. Interuptions

Fame Chapter 5: Interruptions

**Fame Chapter 5: Interruptions**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own twilight. Or rob Patterson**

**Ow you guys my head still hurts so bad. So I've just realized something that's very sad. I think that once I've finished all my stories and other 2 ideas im going to leave fanfiction. Ya im sad too. But life has phases, and this was a good one. But don't reflect on that. Reflect on the 11 reviews . Well on with it…..**

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now announcing the pre-boarding of flight 157 to London, England, first class passengers and passengers boarding with small children, you may board the gate at this time."

I had my head resting on the soft surface of my pillow. When I heard the announcer squawk that message I jumped.

"Come on Edward! Emmet! Police! Hurry up!" The P.O.L.I.C.E was Edwards's bodyguards. Paul, Ollie, Lewis, Ian, Collin and Eli. They thought the name the Police made them sound much cooler.

Edward chuckled. "Silly Bella. Did you really think we would be riding a stuffed up plane filled with people?"

I nodded stupidly. "Umm…Ya."

Edward grinned and took my hand. "Come on the jet is waiting."

My mouth dropped. "J-j-jet?" I stammered.

He nodded and pulled me onto the airstrip the wind was blowing through my hair crazily. I must have looked like a mad woman. I stumbled over the steps leading onto the jet. When I got in there I gasped. It was so…amazing I couldn't even describe it properly.

The carpet on the floor was a deep gold. The leather seats were black and by the looks of it they had built in massagers in the chairs. There were 8 seats, why, I have no clue. We went and sat down. Edward had the window seat, I the middle and Emmet the aisle. The stewardess came and gave us our drinks and gave us menus for when we were hungry.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Bree." Edward said.

I took out my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights, _and began to drift away into the pages.

When I woke up it was morning and I was lying in a gorgeous hotel suite. Edward was on the couch with by the looks of it his music sheets.**-Oh btw Cayman is 6 hours difference from Ireland so I worked off of that. I travel a lot. - **I pushed myself up with my arms, craning my neck trying to find a digital clock. My eyes scanned the whole room, none. The only clock I saw was an analog one at least 10 feet away from me. No way was I going to try and read that first thing in the Morning. Wait, MORNING? That's when it all came back to me. I was in England. As I pulled the thick duvet off me and the cold English air hit me I shivered. I looked to the chair next to the bedside tale and saw my grey jacket that had guitars on it. I threw it on as fast as I could. That's when I realized, wait, what am I wearing? I looked down and saw I was in my rainbow and elephant pajama pants and a baggy white mans shirt. I yawned and scratched my head. Edward looked at me and laughed.

"Well, good morning sunshine."

"What time is it?" I croaked

"11:13 am."

"Then why the hell am I so tired?" I complained, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Ooh not a morning person I see. And your so tired because back in Washington it is 3am." He smiled.

I sunk into the couch. Edward got up and came back with a steaming hot mug of coffee. I took it greedily. When I had gotten some form of energy, I made my way to a table that was covered in food. Not really hungry I picked on some toast and started nibbling on it. Edward was just looking ate. It was quite weird. Then I realized I had yet to bathe.

"Hey is the bathroom empty?" I asked him still groggy.

"Umm, I think-"

Before he could finish the sound of Emmet singing in the shower came into earshot.

"Looseee! Footloosee! Kick off ya Sunday shoesss! Please Louiseee! Pull me offa my knees! Jack get back, C'mon before we crack! Loose, your blues! EVERYBODY CUT FOOTLOOSE!"

"Umm Wow. No chance of that now." I said

"I'm going onto the terrace. Care to join?"

I smiled. "Definitely."

He pulled me out onto the terrace where vines were tangled over he rails. It had a view of the country. You could see the butterflies roaming through the daffodils. The sky was a clear blue. The clouds where fluffy and white.

"It's so…beautiful." I whispered.

Edward caressed my cheek and said back. "Nothing compared to you."

Naturally I looked down but when he lifted my chin up with his finger I got lost in his glassy green orbs. They were pulling me into him. I wanted him. I needed him. I had too have him. When we were so close that I could almost taste him. His scent. So indescribable. One more inch and-

_Beep.Beep.Beep._

Off goes my phone. I rush off to get it still annoyed I didn't get a kiss.

"Hello?" I yell into the speaker.

"Where the hell are you?!" I gasped and dropped the phone. Edward rushed in,

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Jake." Was the only thing I managed to get out.

**Okay so I updated. Good job for me. I only heard footloose on the radio when I was typing this- so that is my inspiration im still as sick as a dog for the ones of you who actually care. Thanks for the 12 reviews. But guys come on, since im on my death bed typing lets strive for 15 okay? At least 20. does anybody know how bad strep throat feeellllsss??i like wanna die rite now. Grrr. Well review for me babez.**

**Love you guys :D**

**-lannerrr**


	6. Sorry

Sorry you guys

Sorry you guys. Im writing and all. I just came from Cuba on a class trip. I came home and found out a car hit my dog and we had to put her to sleep. If any of you have lost a pet before you should know how bad I feel. I'll try and update soon.

Lanna


	7. I guess its, over

**Fame Chapter 6: I guess its, over.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't freaking own Twilight**

**Aloha. Thanks for the 26 Reviews. Much appreciated. Thanks for all the support about my dog- it meant a lot. But I know I cant avoid writing forever- and my schools finally out :D. I woke up at SEVEN this morning! Can u b'leed that? I haven't woken up late then 9 since I was like eight. Well enjoy :)**

* * *

I bent down and picked the phone up from the floor.

"Uh, Hi Jake."

"JESUS BELLA! I've been calling you all day! Where the hell are you and why exactly are you up at 3:30 am??"

I started racking my head for thing I could tell him. No way was I going to tell my _boyfriend _that I was about to kiss the worlds biggest male _singer. _But then I realized, I'm not the one at fault here, wasn't this a new phone? How the hell did Jake get my number? Even if what I did was wrong, hello I could sue him for stalking. Okay maybe I couldn't but it makes me feel better if I think like that.

"Jake, how did you get this number?"

"That's besides the point Bella! Where are you? I've been all around Forks looking for you." _Well no way you'd find me there. _I thought to myself.

I sighed. "Jake, I'm in London." It made more sense just telling him the truth.

"B…B…Bella, where did you say you where?" He sounded like he was choking.

"London." I whispered knowing what was coming next.

"Who are you there with?" you could hear the venom in his words no matter how many miles away I was.

"Uhm, Edward Cullen?" It sounded more like a question.

"I knew it! When Jessica first told me about your little fling I never believed it but now…"

"Wait! What did Jessica say?" I asked curious and a tad pissed off. Was I being dumped?

"She told me the _truth_ unlike you. She told me about how you guys were in the closet for hours at his concert and you made Jessica swear not to tell me."

I gasped. I had heard rumors about Jessica wanting Jake as her boyfriend but wow, I never believed it.

I took a deep breath. "You know what Jake; you can believe whoever the hell you want. But I'll tell you one thing; I'm not going to date someone who _believes _that I'm cheating on them. So guess what its over. Have a nice life."

I hung up before he had a chance to respond. I put the phone back onto the table and walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it as hard as I could.

"EMMET! I NEED TO BATHE! GET OUT!" I yelled.

About 3 minutes later Emmet emerged with all the hot air rushing out after him.

"Geez Bella, perfection takes time you know." He stated.

I giggled and walked into the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and stepped into the tub, off instinct I automatically flipped the water to hot. Pouring my strawberry shampoo into my hand, and massaging my scalp felt amazing. I let the knots in the back of my neck untangle until the water started to cool. I wrapped a fluffy blue towel around me, opened the door and walked out to the Terrace to find Edward.

"Hey Edward." I called out to him.

"Yea Bella?" He answered.

"Umm where exactly are my clothes?"

"Oh, there in your room- second door on the left down the hall."

"Thanks." I nodded and walked down the only hall that had two doors on the left. As I was passing I saw the first door had a Black E on it and a music note. The music note indicated that it was Edwards not Emmet's. I opened the door into my room and saw it had light green walls and white carpet. There was a canopy bed right opposite the door with white sheets. Above the bed there was my name in yellow block letters. A mirror and dresser adorned the left wall. Opposite it there was a closet with sliding glass doors. I opened it and carefully chose my outfit.

When I walked back out to the living room, Edward Emmet and The P.O.L.I.C.E where waiting.

"Hey you guys, so where are we going today?"

Obviously they didn't notice my presence because all of there eyes went up towards me.

"Oh umm Bella- were going to the studio." Edward replied. But he wasn't looking me in the eye. He was racking over my outfit. I didn't think it was that bad. I left my hair out and wore a gray dress with brown bangles and white flats.

"Uh, I can change if you want."

"NO!" he replied a little too sudden and I giggled. I saw Ian glance at his watch.

"Hey Sir. We gotta go the limo's here." Edward nodded and followed the police out of apartment.

But instead of being greeted with the honk of a limousine we were greeted by about a million camera flashes.

Oh Joy.

* * *

**So Lanna updated. Am I awesome or what? Well I gotta go to bed now and its 10:18. Because I have church. And im obligated to go cause my great times a million grandma like built it. So umm let me wake up to a ton of emails please? : I'll be brave and ask for 30 reviews. Thanks you guys.**

**Much Love**

**Lanna yo**


	8. Adoption anyone?

Hey.

I know im an asshole don't yell at me. Since this year is really important for my school I'm going to be putting;;

**FAME**

**GONE BABY GONE**

**TAINTED LOVE**

Up for adoption. Review if your interested. I'm gonna look at your stories to see your stories and I'll tell you if you can have it. All I'll ask is that you put the little writing I have in the story :P You can add onto the chapters but I just want some of my writing in it. Oh and you'll need to have "Adopted from indigenousbleu" or something in the lines of that in your summary. If your willing to do all that, review and I'll check you out!

LOVE YA!!

LAN :

P.S I'm pissed. Apparently since I live on an Island I can't get breaking dawn until the 14th!! OMG so unfair. Uh.


End file.
